Blink (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|250px|Eine Nachricht für Sally vom Doctor Blink ist die 198. Episode und lief als 10. Episode der 29. Staffel. Handlung Die junge Sally Sparrow kommt des Nachts an das Tor zum Garten eines vom Verfall bedrohten Hauses. Sie ignoriert den Warnhinweis, geht in das alte Gemäuer und macht Fotos von dem Interieur, an dem der Zahn der Zeit deutlich genagt hat. Hinter einer sich ablösenden Tapete entdeckt sie einen Buchstaben. Sie reißt weitere Stücke der oberen Tapete ab und findet darunter eine Botschaft: 'Sally Sparrow, duck dich - jetzt'. Da fliegt auch schon ein Stein durch eine der Fensterscheiben, knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbei. Als sie hinausschaut sieht sie lediglich die Statue eines Engels aus Stein, der sich die Augen mit den Händen verdeckt. Als sie ein weiteres Stück Tapete entfernt liest sie: 'Nimm dich in Acht vor dem weinenden Engel. Der Doctor'. Sally geht direkt zu ihrer Freundin Kathy Nightingale. Als sie in die Wohnung kommt läuft in einem Raum der Fernseher. Ein Mann verkündet eindringlich: "Blinzle nicht! Wenn du blinzelst wirst du sterben..." Sie geht in den Raum hinein und sieht verschiedenen Fernseher, die jeweils ein anderes Standbild des gleichen Mannes zeigen. Von der Küche aus ruft sie ihre Freundin an, die im oberen Stockwerk aus dem Schlaf gerissen wird. Sie müssten reden, verkündet Sally, auch wenn es 1 Uhr nachts sei. Während Sally das Kaffeewasser aufsetzt erscheint Larry, der Bruder ihrer Freundin, den sie wohl ebenfalls geweckt hat, kurz im Türrahmen. Er wird aber von seiner Schwester grob "verjagt". Sally erzählt Kathy, was sie gesehen hat. Am darauffolgenden Morgen klettern die beiden über das Tor, auch Kathy ist neugierig geworden und kündigt sie spaßeshalber als Detektivfirma "Sparrow und Nightingale" an. Sally erzählt ihrer Freundin, dass sie hergekommen sei, weil sie alte Dinge möge, vor allem die Stimmung, die sie vermitteln. Als sie in den Garten schauen kommt es Sally so vor, als stehe die Steinstatue eines Engels, der seine Augen verdeckt, jetzt näher am Haus als zuvor - als habe sie sich bewegt. Kathy schüttelt nur den Kopf über diese Spinnerei. Als Sally sich noch wundert, wie die Schrift mit ihrem Namen dahinkäme, klingelt es an der Tür. Sally bittet Kathy, vorsichtshalber im hinteren Raum zu bleiben als sie die Tür öffnet - auch wenn ziemlich klar ist, dass ein Gauner nicht klingeln würde. Der Mann an der Tür sagt, er suche Sally Sparrow. Er sei aufgefordert worden, fährt er fort indem er einen Umschlag aus der Tasche zieht, ihr diesen Brief zu genau dieser Zeit an diesem Ort abzuliefern. thumb|250px|Kathys Engel Während Kathy dem Gespräch lauscht hört sie irgend ein Geräusch aus dem Garten. Sie geht nachschauen, kann aber nichts entdecken. Als sie sich jedoch wieder umdreht und ins Haus geht, hat der Engel die Hände ein Stück tiefer, "schaut" der jungen Frau nach und steht näher bei ihr. Der Mann an der Tür lässt sich Sallys Ausweis zeigen und erklärt dann, der Brief stamme von seiner Großmutter Katherine Nightingale Wainwright. Sally hält das für einen Scherz und ruft nach ihrer Freundin, die jedoch nicht reagiert - sie scheint verschwunden zu sein. Im Garten steht der Engel wieder genau wie zu Anfang. Sally will ins obere Stockwerk um nach Kathy zu suchen, doch der Mann beschwört sie, den Brief zu nehmen - er habe es seiner Großmutter versprochen. Kathy findet sich völlig verwirrt auf einer Wiese mit Kühen wieder, die bis zum Horizont reicht. Sie entdeckt einen jungen Mann, der auf einer Mauer sitzt und die Zeitung liest. Sie fragt ihn, wo sie ist - sie sei soeben noch mitten in London gewesen. Der Mann klärt sie auf, sie sei in Hull, was er ihr anhand der Zeitung beweisen kann, die allerdings das Datum vom 5. Dezember 1920 tägt. Unterdessen erfährt Sally, dass die Großmutter des Mannes vor 20 Jahren gestorben sei. Sie nimmt den Brief und öffnet ihn. Er enthält außer einem Anschreiben einige alte Fotos, die tatsächlich eine Frau zeigen, die ihrer Freundin zum verwechseln gleicht. Sie schreibt, dass für Sally gerade ein paar Minuten vergangen seien, seit sie sich zuletzt sahen, für sie aber über 60 Jahre. Ein Foto zeige ihre Familie, die jüngste Tochter habe sie nach ihr, Sally, genannt. Sally stellt entsetzt fest, dass sei krank und rennt die Treppe hoch, nach Kathy rufend. thumb|230px Im oberen Stockwerk findet sie eine Reihe von Engelsstatuen vor, die alle ihre Augen verdecken. Am Arm eines Engels hängt ein Band mit einem Schlüssel. Als sie sich herunterbeugt um den Schlüssel an sich zu nehmen haben die andern Engel ihre Hände von den Augen entfernt. Doch als sie sich umdreht, weil sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hört, ist der alte Zustand wieder hergestellt. Sie läuft zum Fenster, um den Mann davongehen zu sehen. Der Schlüsselengel, der jetzt in ihrem Rücken steht, hat einen Arm ausgestreckt. Sally rennt aus dem Haus, doch der Mann ist schon weg. Als sie vom Haus fortgeht, schauen aus allen Fenstern des Hauses Engelsstatuen hinter ihr her. Sally sitzt in einem Cafe und liest sich den Brief in Ruhe durch. Kathy schreibt, dass sie ein gutes Leben hatte und Sally sie keineswegs bedauern müsse. Sie hätte einen wunderbaren Mann gehabt, den ersten, den sie getroffen habe (man sieht den jungen Mann aus Hull hartnäckig hinter Kathy herlaufen, als sie über die ausgedehnte Wiese geht). Es sei seltsam, einen Atemzug 2007 und den nächsten 1920 zu nehmen und so ein neues Leben zu beginnen, doch das habe sie im Grunde immer gewollt. Sally legt an Kathys Grab einen Strauß Blumen nieder. Da Kathy ihr auch geschrieben hatte, dass sie sich um Larry kümmern solle, der in einem DVD-Laden arbeite, macht sich Sally auf den Weg dorthin. Von Larrys Partner wird sie in eine Hinterzimmer geschickt, in dem ein Fernseher läuft auf dem der Mann zu sehen ist, den sie schon in der Nacht auf dem Bildschirm sah. Es handelt sich natürlich um den Doctor. Larry kommt herein und Sally sagt, sie solle ihm von seiner Schwester bestellen, dass sie für eine Weile fortgegangen sei und er sich keine Sorgen machen solle. Plötzlich läuft die auf Pause geschaltete DVD weiter und der Doctor redet über das seltsame Phänomen Zeit. Sally will wissen, wer das ist, sie hätte ihn auch nachts auf den Bildschirmen gesehen. Larry erklärt begeistert, dass sei ein 'Easter Egg', dass man auf insgesamt 17 völlig verschiedenen DVDs fände. Niemand wisse, wie sie auf die Scheiben gekommen wären. Larry holt eine Liste mit den 17 Titeln, während Sally noch einige Bemerkungen des Doctors hört. Als es scheint, als könne er mit ihr kommunizieren, schaltet sie das Gerät verärgert ab. Als sie den Shop verlassen will rät Larrys Partner ihr, zur Polizei zu gehen, warum eigentlich nie jemand zur Polizei ginge. Sally greift die Idee auf. Als sie von dem Haus erzählt bittet der Constable sie, zu warten. Als Sally aus dem Fenster schaut sieht sie an einer gegenüberliegenden Kirche zwei Engelsstatuen. Sie schließt kurz die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnet, sind die Figuren verschwunden - sie befinden sich jetzt, für Sally nicht zu sehen, an beiden Seiten ihres Fensters. Jetzt erscheint DI Shipton, der Sally die Kollektion von Autos zeigt, die man bei dem Haus gefunden hat, zum Teil mit noch laufenden Motoren. Die Insassen waren verschwunden. Außerdem habe man eine alte Notruf-Box gefunden, die sich allerdings nicht öffnen ließe. Zum Schluß versucht er, sich mit ihr zu verabreden und obgleich auch sie an ihm interessiert zu sein scheint kann er ihr vorläufig nur ihre Handy-Nummer abschwatzen. Als Sally gegangen ist sieht Shipton eine Gruppe von Engelsstatuen (mit zugehaltenen Augen) in einer Ecke des Lagers. Er stellt sich zwischen die Statuen und schaut sie fasziniert an. Dann blinzelt er... Als Sally das Gebäude verlassen hat fällt ihr - in Gedanken an die Box, die sich nicht öffnen lässt - der Schlüssel wieder ein, der an dem Engelsarm hing. Sie macht kehrt, doch als sie in den Lagerraum kommt sind Shipton und die Box nicht mehr da. Durch ein weit offenes Tor treibt der Wind den Regen hinein. Shipton findet sich, auf einer Straße an einer Häuserwand sitzend, wieder. Dort wird er vom Doctor begrüßt der ihm erklärt, sie befänden sich im Jahre 1969. Shipton sei durch die Berührung eines Engels dorthin gekommen. Die 'Weinenden Engel' versetzten ihre Opfer in die Vergangenheit, von wo aus jene ihre normale Lebensspanne zuende lebten. Sie selber nutzten die potentielle Energie aus den nicht in die Zukunft gelebten Tagen für sich. Dann bittet der Doctor ihn, Sally Sparrow eine Botschaft zu übermitteln weist ihn jedoch darauf hin, dass es eine lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Sally ist noch in dem Lagerraum, als ihr Handy klingelt. Es ist Billy Shipton. Sie findet ihn als alten, sterbenden Mann in einem Krankenhaus. Er erinnert sich, dass es regnete als sie sich begegneten - für Sally ist es immer noch derselbe Regen. Billy bringt nun die Botschaft vom Doctor: Sally soll auf die Liste gucken, die mit den 17 DVDs. Billy erzählt ihr, dass er nicht Polizist geblieben sei, sondern an Video- und später DVD-Produktionen gearbeitet hätte. Er war derjenige, der die 'Easter Eggs' unterbrachte. Der Doctor hätte ihm gesagt, Sally würde es eines Tages verstehen, er jedoch nicht. Denn dies ist sein letzter Tag, wenn es aufhöre zu regnen werde er sterben. Sally beschließt, solange bei ihm zu bleiben. Sally ruft Larry an und erklärt ihm, dass die 'Easter Eggs' für sie bestimmt seien. Sie bittet ihn, die DVDs und einen DVD-Portable mitzubringen und sich mit ihr in dem alten Haus zu treffen. Larry hat zwei DVDs, eine mit besserem Ton, eine mit besseren Bildern Sie spielen die 'Easter Eggs' mit dem besseren Ton. Der Doctor scheint einen Dialog mit ihnen zu führen, doch Larry wirft ein, er sage immer das gleiche. Er hat Transscripts erstellt, die er Sally zeigt. Der Doctor erklärt, dass sie in 1969 festsitzen. Jetzt stellt Sally Fragen, die Larry aufgeregt sofort aufschreibt, denn sie ergänzen die Worte des Doctors. Jetzt macht das Ganze Sinn. Als sie vom Doctor wissen will, woher er ihre Fragen kennt, antwortet er: "Schau nach links". Larry stellt fest, dasss er sich immer gefragt habe, was dieser Satz wohl soll. Sally weiß es, er meint Larry (der an ihrer linken Seite sitzt und die Fragen aufschreibt). Er habe die fertigen Transscripts erhalten, erklärt der Doctor, schließlich sei er ein Zeitreisender. Sein Problem sei, dass die Engel die Notruf-Box hätten. Larry ist begeistert, denn "Die Engel haben die Phone-Box" ist immer sein Lieblingssatz gewesen er hat ihn auf sogar ein T-Shirt drucken lassen. Jetzt erklärt der Doctor, dass die Engel nur Statuen seien, wenn man sie ansähe. Sie seien Kreaturen aus einer anderen Welt, aus uralten Zeiten die all die Zeit überlebt haben, da sie eine einmalige Strategie hätten. Er bezeichnet sie als Quanteneinschluss (vgl. Schrödingers Katze). Sobald eine lebende Kreatur sie ansähe verwandelten sie sich in Stein - und Stein könne man nicht töten. Natürlich könne auch Stein einen nicht töten, doch dann drehe man den Kopf, oder blinzele und dann könnten sie es sehr wohl. Deshalb verdeckten sie ihre Augen, denn sich gegenseitig anzusehen hätte den gleichen versteinernden Effekt. Sally bemerkt, dass ein Steinengel mit im Raum ist und weist Larry an, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Jetzt erklärt der Doctor, dass die blaue Box seine Zeitmaschine sei, die auf keinen Fall in die Hände der Engel fallen dürfe weil sie mit der innerwohnenden Zeit-Energie Schreckliches anrichten könnten. Sie müssten die Box zu ihm zurückschicken. Sally fragt, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollen. Der Doctor, dessen Transscript nur bis hierher reicht sagt eindringlich, sie dürften auf keinen Fall blinzeln. Wenn sie das täten seien sie tot denn die Engel wären schneller, als sie sich vorstellen könnten. Nicht wegschauen, nicht blinzeln. Er wünscht viel Glück und das war es. Sally und Larry schauen einander ratlos an. Dann stellen sie fest, dass sie die Statue nicht mehr anschauen und tatsächlich steht sie schon mit ausgestrecktem Arm und vampiergleichem Gesicht vor ihnen. Larry erhält den Befehl, sie nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Sally, die weiß, dass es noch drei weitere Engel gibt, will nach ihnen Ausschau halten. Dann stellt sie fest, dass sie sie eingeschlossen haben, denn sie sind hinter dem Schlüssel her. Während sie weiterhin versucht, einen Ausweg zu finden, hält Larry es nicht mehr aus und folgt ihr. Sally hat indessen eine Kellertür gefunden. Unten findet sie die Notruf-Box, umgeben von den drei anderen Engeln. Sally weiß, sie können nichts tun, solange sie sie im Blick hat. Sie holt den Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Da kommt auch Larry angelaufen, den andern Engel hinter sich. Er dreht sich um und der Engel versteinert. Doch plötzlich beginnt das Licht zu flackern. Fieberhaft versucht Sally, den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch zu bekommen. Unterdessen nähern sich die Engel. Im allerletzten Moment gelingt es den beiden, in die TARDIS zu gelangen. Sie bestaunen den Innenraum, wo jetzt das Sicherheitsprotokoll 712 aktiviert wird. Ein Hologramm des Doctors erscheint und erklärt, dass die Zeitkapsel eine autorisierte Kontroll-Disc registriert hat, gültig für eine Reise. Larry stellt fest, dass eine seiner DVDs, die mit den besseren Bildern, leuchtet. Unterdessen haben die Engel begonnen, die Box durchzuschütteln. Larry gelingt es trotzdem, die DVD in der Konsole einzulegen. Die TARDIS beginnt, sich zu dematerialisieren. thumb|230px|Die besiegten Engel Mit Schrecken registriert Sally, dass nur die Box verschwindet, sie und Larry bleiben zurück. Sie klammern sich verzweifelt schreiend aneinander. Doch als das Geräusch der TARDIS verstummt ist und sie es wagen, sich umzuschauen stellen sie fest, dass sie zwar umringt sind von den vier Engeln, die jedoch versteinert sind und bleiben, weil sie sich gegenseitig anschauen. Der Doctor hat sie ausgetrickst. Ein Jahr später: Sally und Larry führen zusammen den DVD-Shop. Larry rät Sally, endlich von der alten Geschichte loszulassen. Doch das kann sie nicht. Sie studiert nach wie vor ihre gesammelten Hinweise und Bilder zu dem Vorfall mit den Engeln. Sie kann nicht akzeptieren, dass sie nicht weiß, wie der Doctor an die Transcripts und das übrige Material gekommen ist. Larry will wissen, ob diese unbeantwortete Frage anderen Dingen im Weg stünde doch Sally erwidert, sie würden lediglich einen Laden zusammen betreiben, nichts weiter. Larry beschließt resignierend, erstmal einkaufen zu gehen und als Sally einen Blick auf die Straße wirft sieht sie den Doctor und Martha aus einem Taxi steigen. Sie läuft zu ihnen, muss aber feststellen, dass der Doctor, der ziemlich in Eile ist und von Martha angetrieben wird, sie nicht kennt. Die Dinge haben demzufolge für ihn noch gar nicht stattgefunden und Sally ist diejenige, von der er die Unterlagen erhält. Sie drückt ihm also die Mappe in die Hand und erklärt, er werde sie brauche, wenn er eines Tages in 1969 festsitzen würde. Der Doctor entschuldigt sich für die Eile, doch Sally sagt, das sei schon okay. Sie würden sich dann irgendwann treffen. Im Gehen dreht der Doctor sich noch einmal um und fragt sie nach ihrem Namen, dessen Nennung er mit einem überzeugten: "Schön dich zu sehen, Sally Sparrow", erwidert. Larry kommt jetzt mit großen Augen hinzu. Sally greift seine Hand und sagt strahlend: "Auf Wiedersehen, Doctor." Der Doctor schaut dem jungen Paar, das Arm in Arm in den Laden zurückgeht, aufmerksam und schließlich so, als habe er begriffen, hinterher. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben